


Catch a falling star

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and the boys arrange a perfect date for Gwen while Blake is babysitting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a falling star

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Mike who always tries to get me to go to the doctor when I'm sick and I never do.   
> Plus he also promised a taco-bell milshake and millies cookie if I posted this in 3 hours. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment they make my day as well as kudos.

“Hey babe” Gwen said cheerily down the phone.

“Gwen it’s six in the morning”

“I know but I need a favour”

“Please don’t tell me you need me to save you from a spider again. I mean I even have a theme tune. So you know the _Ghostbusters_ tune, well imagine these lyrics. When there’s something small, crawling on your floor, who you going to call? Blake Shelton.” Blake sang.

“Wow babe that’s so amazing” Gwen said giggling down the phone. “But no there’s no spider. At least I don’t think there is. Can you watch the boys for me?” Gwen asked really fast.

“I think I’d prefer the spider. I mean you’ve only left me with King and Zuma once but I’ll do it if you show me how to get Apollo to sleep”

“I promise.”

“How come you need me to watch them anyways?” Blake asked as he rolled over in his bed.

“Mom and Dad are going away and I’m going to get my cough checked up on then I’m all yours.” Gwen answered seductively.

“Finally getting it checked up on? Good. What about your meeting?”

“It got cancelled. I’m going to go take a shower. Can you get here for eleven?”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

“It will only be about an hour and then I’ll be back” Gwen said hoping to lessen the nerves.

“How about I watch them for three hours and you get a dress ready for our date tonight?”

“Blake Shelton you are too good for me.”

“Well you know me. I’ll be around for ten so the boys are settled.” Blake said hanging up the phone.

He threw his phone on the bed, his hands rubbing his face. The only word running through his head I was _shit._

 

Blake arrived at Gwen’s bang on ten and was greeted by King and Zuma who were hounding him with questions about what they were going to do. Blake was trying to avoid those questions especially with Gwen listening. He managed to promise a game of catch with them. The boys ran out to the back garden while Gwen explained the routine for Blake and told him all the emergency numbers were on the fridge.

Blake walked Gwen to the door and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, his eyes never leaving her form as she climbed into the car and drove off.

“BOYS!” Blake yelled.   
  
Zuma ran into the room first stopping bang in front of Blake with King behind him.

“Guys remember how I told you we were going to surprise your Mama? Well we are, but there’s been a change of plan. We are going to have to go buy the supplies and then we are going to decorate but I need your help with decorating and watching Apollo are you guys in?”

“Yes!” both boys shouted.

Blake, King and Zuma all sat at the table in the dining room making a list of all of Gwen’s favourite foods and things she loves.

After half an hour of brainstorming, Blake got the boys into the car and had just got in himself, ready to start driving.

“Shit the baby” Blake said running out of the car and back into the house.

He came back out ten minutes later with a sound asleep Apollo and put him in his car seat. Blake had decided to buy one for his car after realizing how much effort and time it took to get Apollo’s car seat from Gwen’s car.

“Right let’s try this again. Don’t tell your mother I swore. She would ground me.” Both boys started giggling at the thought of Gwen grounding Blake.

 

The gang drove to the nearest mall and when they got into one of the shops they huddled up and made a plan and split up. Blake and Apollo tackled the food while King got balloons and Zuma went on a hunt for some lights and candles.

They met up at the tills and Blake paid for all the stuff, King and Zuma were carrying the bags to the car while Apollo kept putting Blake’s hat on his head and then back on Blake’s head.

On the way home Blake stopped off and got the boys ice-creams. Blake had stopped at a stoplight when he heard “Oops. Blake I’m sorry you can take the money out of my piggy bank” Zuma said his eyes filling with tears.

“Hey bud it’s fine I’m pretty sure there’s a stain from Uncle Adam and his millions of chocolate bars. I’ll get it cleaned up. Don’t worry about it. I’m not mad.” Blake said looking at the couple of drips of ice-cream on the leather seat and floor.

“Daddy always yells when we spill stuff or he never lets us have food in the car.” King said looking up at Blake licking his ice-cream cone.

“It’s fine honestly. Just remind me to clean it later.” Blake said as he continued to drive home.

 

Blake got everyone home and watched as Zuma and King helped carry all the bags in. Blake took Apollo into the house and set him in the playpen with his toy truck.  He walked into the kitchen and got all of the food and ingredients on the kitchen island.  He walked back into the living room and pulled his phone out. He went onto snapchat and put the dog face on Apollo who couldn’t stop giggling and opening his mouth as Blake videoed him. He sent it to Gwen along with the message _Hi Mama I’m still alive and I haven’t drove Blake crazy yet!_ He also added a crying laughing face.

Blake got a message back from Gwen saying there was a delay at the doctors and she might be a bit later. Blake thanked the Gods before banging a message back and telling her he’s happy to stay with the boys.

  
Blake got the boys to wash their hands before they came into the kitchen. Blake had set Apollo in his highchair. He measured the flour and cracked the eggs and poured the caster sugar and water in two bowls and set King and Zuma up with mixing the ingredients. He turned the oven on and buttered the cake tin he bought earlier.

While the boys were mixing the cake mix Blake rolled out some royal icing and got some shape cutters. He had found a pack that had all different emojis in to go with the heart shape cake tin. Blake had put Apollo in charge of cutting shapes after showing him what to do.

Blake put on Gwen’s apron, it was bright red and frilly. King and Zuma couldn’t stop laughing and the boys took a selfie together. Blake helped the boys pour the cake mix into the tin and put it in the oven while turning the timer on.

“Okay guys. We need wood and Zuma are you going to set the lights up and King you do the candles. I want you to put them all around the garden like this.” Blake said showing the boys a picture from his phone.

The sun was still shining brightly when the boys went outside. Blake put Apollo on the floor after washing bits of icing off of him. Blake was putting sections of wood into the fire pit after rearranging the _Monaco Rattan Garden Day Bed_ into a better angle.  He made sure all the pillows were fluffed before he helped Zuma with the lights.

Blake had Zuma on his shoulders while he attached the lead lights to a tree when his phone went off from Gwen.  She was asking if he still wanted her to get a dress and of course he said yes. The boys walked over to the door and looked at the garden.

“Think your Mama will like it?” Blake asked.

“Yes!” Zuma replied.

“It’s like something out of a fairy-tale and you always tell Mama she’s a princess.” King said causing Blake to nod his head.

The timer for the cake went off and Blake quickly grabbed Apollo before depositing him in his highchair and getting the cake out. He washed his hands and got the cakes out of the tins. He put them on a cooling rack before quickly putting some chicken in a frying pan.

“King can you watch the chicken while I go change ‘Pollo?”

King had a giant smile on his face as he took Blake’s place.  Blake took Apollo upstairs and changed his diaper. It was when he was putting Apollo’s trousers on he realised that they had mud from the garden on. Blake went on a hunt to get some clean trousers and came up with some khaki ones.

Blake ran back downstairs relived that there wasn’t any fires or anything. He saw Zuma getting the jam out of the fridge ready to use on the cake.  Blake sat Apollo on the kitchen island next to his icing decorations before making smooth buttercream. King and Zuma were in charge of putting the jam and buttercream on the cake while Blake joined them and put a layer of light blue icing around the heart shaped cake and smoothed the edges. Apollo got to stick his multi-coloured emojis on the cake as well.

King and Zuma went upstairs and got changed into something a little smarter while Blake continued to make fajitas and nachos. He had received a text message a little over half an hour ago from Gwen saying she was leaving soon.  Apollo was wandering around the house stopping and giggling from time to time.

 

Blake heard the gates open and shut the kitchen door trying to hide the smell of food.  Gwen walked in and dropped her bags on the floor. She took her sky high heels off and let out a relaxed sigh.

Blake walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms before kissing her head. 

“I see my boys didn’t kill you.” Gwen said as she pulled away smiling.

“Nope but you need to take you pretty little ass up those stairs and get ready. Our reservations are in an hour. The boys are getting dressed now.” Blake replied.

Gwen’s lips popped out in a cherry red pout which Blake simply kissed before Apollo came running up to Gwen. She cuddled him close before staining his face with red lipstick.  Gwen took Apollo upstairs to ‘help’ her get ready.

When Gwen’s door shut Blake heard Zuma and King’s doors open and shut and the banging of their feet like rhinos down the stairs.  They ran up to Blake with gargantuan smiles on their faces.  He took them into the kitchen and finished up the fajitas before getting King and Zuma to turn on the lead lights. Blake was lighting candles and started the pit fire up.

King walked out of the house and into the backyard holding the cake they made. He set it on the table near the bed. Zuma had the giant cookie they bought earlier and Blake put five wine glasses on the table. He was dishing up when he heard Gwen shouting for him. He walked out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs.

“Wow” It was the only word Blake could get out.

“Is this okay?” Gwen asked slightly nervous.

Zuma and Kingston had just walked up to Blake and King looked up at his mom.

“I think you’ve broken him Mom.” King said smiling.

Blake stood there, his mouth still open as he watched Gwen descended the stairs.

“Yeah. It’s definitely okay. Wow it’s like how did I get so lucky?”

Gwen just blushed at his compliment before kissing him deeply.  She was wearing a bright red dress with a white collar and her black fishnet stockings. She pulled on a pair of Black heels. Her makeup was more to the natural side, with pink lipstick and just mascara.

“I’m ready when you are. Crap I didn’t get a babysitter”” Gwen exclaimed.

“I thought as much. That’s why it’s a table for six” Blake said taking in Gwen’s worried expression.

“Right boys are you ready?” Blake shouted.

“Yeah” The hollered back.

Blake reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silk blindfold. He gently tied it around Gwen’s head.

Blake took her hand and led her to the back garden. He waited until she was stood on the patio before taking it off. Her reaction was priceless. Her jaw dropped and she let out a gasp followed by a single tear that cascaded down her cheek. She turned around and slammed her body against Blake’s. His heart was beating so fast and strong he wasn’t sure if it would leap out of his chest.

“I love it. It’s amazing. I love you.  I just wow…” Gwen said into Blake’s chest.

“Well it’s only the beginning.”

Blake took Gwen’s hand and led her down to the bed chair set up near the roaring fire pit. Gwen had just settled on the couch when King came out in a little tux holding Gwen’s plate of Fajitas and nachos Zuma followed with Blake’s plate wearing a tux like King. 

“Oh my god, you boys are amazing” Gwen gushed as they ran back into the house and brought out a glass of champagne for the adults that Blake had prepared earlier.

The boys then went back and brought out their own food and glasses filled with juice.

“So what happened at the doctors?” Blake asked.

“It’s a chest infection. They gave me some antibiotics to take.” Gwen said shrugging it off.

“Mama we got cake and cookies for you so you feel better and Blake got us ice-cream!” King said getting himself riled up.

“Yeah and he didn’t yell when I spilled some in the car.” Zuma cut in.

“I just think of it as a memory. I mean added stained it with chocolate and you with that red wine you took from some awards show we went to.” Blake said biting into his fajita.

 

After everyone had eaten Blake got up and started to poke the fire, while Gwen went and got Apollo from his nap.  She walked out with Apollo on her hip and a couple of blankets in one hand.

She got closer to the bed and laid Apollo down next to King who immediately wrapped his arm around him.  Zuma was snuggled next to Blake and Blake had saved a place next to him for Gwen.  Gwen took her heels off and climbed on the chair next to Blake spreading the blankets over her boys. Everyone snuggled close to each other. Gwen had her head on Blake’s chest and everyone was listening to him talking about the stars.

“And that’s Orion’s Belt” Blake said pointing into the dark sky.

 

An hour had passed and everyone was still looking at the sky trying to find pictures by connecting the stars. The candles burnt bright around the garden and everyone was completely relaxed.

“Hey look guys a falling star! Make a wish” Gwen called pointing up to the sky with her red nails.

“I don’t need to make a wish.  You guys are the most amazing things to happen to me since my last falling star. I caught it and put it in my pocket.” Blake said looking down at his family.

“I wished that Mama would be happy last time I saw a star and it came true because of you Blake!” Zuma said kissing Blake’s cheek.

“Everything is perfect right now” Blake answered kissing Gwen’s cheek.

Apollo and King were out like a light slightly snoring.

“You know they get the snoring thing from you Blake” Gwen whispered making Blake laugh.

 

It was around midnight when Blake and Gwen decided to call it a night.  The stars were still dancing brightly in the sky, while the candles had burnt out, Zuma’s led lights were still lighting a path back to the house. Blake got up first leaving Gwen with the boys.

“Gwen don’t fall asleep on me” Blake whispered as he got up.

“I’m not I’m just resting my eyes” Gwen answered in a sleep laced voice.

Blake shook his head and began taking the leftover food back into the house.  He came back out and saw his girl asleep with her boys. He couldn’t resist taking a snap of the picturesque moment.  Blake scooped King and Zuma up carrying one of the boys in each arm as they coiled their arms around his neck.  He went into King’s room and deposited him in his bed not bothering to take off his tux. He tucked him in and kissed his head the best he could while holding Zuma.

Blake then walked into Zuma’s room and almost screamed when he stood on a bit of Lego. Blake put Zuma down as fast as he could while being as gentle as he could. As soon as his hands were free Blake grabbed his foot trying to ease the pain.  The pain was like stubbing your little toe.  Blake froze when Zuma started stirring in his bed. Zuma rubbed his eyes and looked up at Blake.

“Blake?” Zuma whispered his voice coated in sleep.

“Yeah buddy?” Blake said crouching next to his bed.

“Thank you for making my Mama happy”

“No problem buddy” Blake said rustling the young boys head. “Go back to sleep”

With that Blake started to walk out of the room.

“Blake… You never cleaned the ice-cream in the car.”

Blake chuckled before replying “It’s okay bud I’ll do it tomorrow.”

After that he pulled the door shut and headed back outside taking Apollo as gently as he could from Gwen‘s arms.  He took the toddler upstairs and put him down and picked his favourite teddy up off the floor and laid it down next to Apollo before pulling his blanket over him.

 

Blake was stood watching Gwen _rest her eyes_ , he took a picture of Gwen’s sleeping form. Man she looked peaceful. Blake lowered himself next to her.

“Babe don’t freak out” Blake whispered.

Gwen made and barely audible mumble.

“It’s just there’s a giant spider crawling across you”

Gwen leapt up and practically threw herself into Blake’s lap.

“Blake you jerk!” Gwen yelled after she realised Blake was laughing.

“You can’t call me a jerk. I took you on an amazing date and I baked. I even wore your apron!” Blake said kissing Gwen.

 

That night Blake posted the pictures from his day on instagram and twitter. That moments he’s had needed to be shared. He needed to show the world how loved and on love he was.

 

 


End file.
